<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mommy's boy by MxBBadperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482213">mommy's boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson'>MxBBadperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>curiosity satisfied [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom Sean Diaz, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Top Daniel Diaz, i don't actually know how old daniel is in this so [shrug]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel flushed. He opened his mouth then closed it. 'O-of course, always good for you, mommy,' he said weakly. Sean smiled. He sat down, the skirt of his dress flaring out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>curiosity satisfied [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mommy's boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean opened their closet. He took underwear and stockings out then a shoebox from the corner and a dry cleaning bag. He set them on the bed then opened them. Sean took off his clothes and dressed. The black heels were three inches long and the dark red dress had no sleeves, a boat neckline and cinched waist. He picked up gloves then went to the dresser. Sean opened a drawer and took out a small make-up box. He put on winged eyeliner and red lipstick then the white gloves. He put the lube under the pillow.</p><p>Sean sat down on the bed and waited. Daniel was in the doorway. He saw Sean. His eyes widened. He stumbled to the bed. Daniel sat down next to Sean. Sean ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair. 'You’re such a good boy,' he murmured.</p><p>Daniel flushed. He opened his mouth then closed it. 'O-of course, always good for you, mommy,' he said weakly. Sean smiled. He sat down, the skirt of his dress flaring out.</p><p>'What do you think? Do I look nice?' Sean asked.</p><p>'Pretty,' Daniel said dazed, Sean’s smile widened, 'you're so pretty, mommy.' he looked down. There was stocking on Sean’s legs. Daniel laid his hand on Sean’s knee and slid it up.</p><p>Sean put his hand on Daniel’s. 'No,' he said sternly, 'don't be naughty. Didn’t you say you'd be good for me?'</p><p>Daniel looked at him. His pupils were dilated, leaving only a thin ring of brown. 'Yes,' he said hoarsely.</p><p>'Good boy,' Sean said. He laid his hand on Daniel’s chest. 'My good boy,' he said sweetly.</p><p>Daniel nodded furiously. 'Yours,' he agreed. He leaned forward and kissed Sean’s throat.</p><p>Sean turned his head. He kissed Daniel’s cheek, leaving a lipstick stain. 'If you keep being a good boy, mommy will show you what he's wearing,' he murmured. Sean leaned back to look at Daniel. 'Can you do that? Can you keep being my good boy?'</p><p>'Yes,' Daniel whimpered, he looked like he was gonna cry, 'I’ll keep being your good boy.' Sean kissed him. Daniel kissed back with ferocity. Sean sucked on his tongue then broke the kiss. Daniel’s lips were stained red.</p><p>Daniel looked at him confused. Sean moved back, patting his lap. Daniel looked at him then then moved to sit on Sean’s lap. Sean wrapped his arms around his waist. Sean kissed Daniel’s cheek. His hand cupped Daniel’s crotch. Daniel’s breath hitched.</p><p>'Do you want mommy to take care of you, baby boy?' Sean asked.</p><p>Daniel nodded. 'Y-yeah.' Sean lifted his hand to Daniel’s mouth. He tapped Daniel’s bottom lip. Daniel opened his mouth then closed it carefully around Sean’s finger. He moved his hand back and the glove slipped off Sean’s hand.</p><p>Sean lowered his hand. He tugged on Daniel’s drawstring and the knot untied. He pulled Daniel’s sweatpants down, freeing Daniel’s erection. Sean wrapped his hand around it and started stroking.</p><p>Daniel’s chest heaved. Sean peppered kissed on the side of his face as he stroked, leaving lipstick stains.</p><p>'You’re so cute,' Sean said fondly. He thumbed the tip and twisted his hand.</p><p>Daniel moaned and his twitched. 'Mommy,' he whimpered.</p><p>'Mommy’s here,' Sean murmured.</p><p>Daniel buried his face in Sean’s shoulder. 'Mommy,' he whined. He came, spilling over Sean’s hand and onto his sweatpants. Daniel mouthed at Sean’s neck as he calmed down. He looked down at Sean’s hand. Sean lifted his hand and licked the cum off.</p><p>Daniel stared at him with wide eyes. 'You didn't have to do that, mommy,' he mumbled. Sean smiled. Daniel kissed him, moaning when he tasted himself on Sean’s tongue. They parted. Daniel looked at Sean love-struck. 'Can I-' he licked his lips. 'Can I take care of you, mommy?' he asked earnestly.</p><p>'My baby boy is so sweet,' Sean cooed. Daniel lowered his head shyly. 'Yes, of course you can.' Daniel brightened. He slid off Sean’s lap and kicked off his pants. Sean scooted up the bed to lean against the headboard. He crossed his ankles. Daniel curled his hands around one and lifted it. He put it gently to the side. Sean’s legs opened. Daniel slid his hands up as he settled between them.</p><p>He rucked up Sean’s dress skirt. He reached the edge of the stocking. He stroked the skin and Sean shivered. Daniel touched the tent in Sean’s underwear with his knuckles then leaned down. He mouthed at it. Sean moaned. Daniel sucked then leaned back. He looked at Sean. 'Can I take your panties off, mommy? Can I suck you off?'</p><p>'Yes,' Sean gasped. Daniel hooked his finger on the waistband and dragged it down. He licked down Sean’s dick. Sean’s breath hitched. Daniel swallowed him down all the way. Sean moaned. 'You feel so good,' he said. He buried his hand in Daniel’s hair and Daniel started bobbing his head. Sean moved his hips up to meet him. Daniel opened his mouth wider then stopped. Sean rested his thigh on Daniel’s shoulder and gripped his hair. His hips moved faster. 'You’re so good, baby boy,' Sean panted, 'so good.'</p><p>He yanked, burying himself in Daniel’s mouth and came. Daniel swallowed his cum easily. Sean loosened his grip on Daniel’s hair. Daniel moved his head away and sat back. Sean’s leg slid off his shoulder. Daniel’s hand was curled around his dick. He shuffled forward on his knees and laid his head on Sean’s shoulder. 'Please, mommy, can I fuck you?' Daniel asked shyly. Precum dripped on the underside of Sean’s dress skirt.</p><p>Sean ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair. Daniel arched into it. 'Yeah, you can,' he answered. Sean reached down. His hand went under the pillow and grabbed the lube. He held it out. Daniel smiled besotted. He took the bottle and opened it. He poured some on his hands and he curled his hand around his dick. He slid his hand down with a hiss.</p><p>Sean opened his legs wider. Daniel grabbed the underside of his knees and lifted them, setting one on his shoulder. 'Come on,' Sean said softly.</p><p>Daniel blinked. 'But mommy, I still have to-'</p><p>'I prepared myself,' Sean declared. Daniel’s mouth fell open. Sean leaned forward. He bumped his nose against Daniel’s. 'Got myself ready for you,' Sean said.</p><p>Daniel swallowed. He set his knees on the bed then thrusted. Sean’s body arched. Daniel moved. The bed thumped against the wall. Sean moaned and whined and Daniel fucking him hard and fast. Their mouths were inches from each other and neither of them leaned in to close the distance. Daniel stared at Sean as he kept moving. Sweat beaded on their forehead and dripped down.</p><p>Sean moaned as he came. Daniel ground his hips down and followed. Sean put his arms around Daniel’s shoulder and pulled him closer. They kissed slowly. Daniel kissed Sean’s cheek then his jaw then his throat. He slowly pulled out. Sean smoothed down his dress and Daniel lied down, resting his head on Sean’s lap.</p><p>They calmed down then went to clean up. Sean took off his panties and kicked it aside. Daniel blushed. Sean turned around. Daniel unzipped the dress, kissing his back. Sean stepped out. He raised his leg. Daniel looked at it then at Sean. Sean tilted his head. Daniel licked his lips. He curled his hand around Sean’s ankle gently and took the heel from his feet. He set it down.</p><p>Sean touched his inner thigh, looking at Daniel in the eye. Daniel swallowed. He rolled the stockings down then set it aside. Sean set his leg down and raised the other. Daniel took the shoe off his foot and the stocking from his leg, setting them down.</p><p>Sean bent down to pick up his dress. Daniel licked his lips. Sean straightened and gave Daniel an amused smile. He took the stockings off the bed and put them and the dress in the hamper at the corner of the room. He went back to the bed. Daniel had taken off his shirt. Sean sat down. His hand curled around Daniel’s cheek.</p><p>'Was that good?' Sean asked gently.</p><p>Daniel nodded. 'Yeah. It was good,' he whispered. He put his head on Sean’s shoulder and Sean wrapped his arms around him. 'You always make me feel good, mommy.' he said softly.</p><p>'Mommy will always take care of you,' Sean murmured.</p><p>Daniel nuzzled Sean’s neck then kissed it. 'I know,' he declared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>